Kata yang Dilarang
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Surprise Series. Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak "Nama". L dan Light dihadapkan oleh pertanyaan dari anak mereka yang jenius, Beyond B Lawliet. Bagaimana mereka akan menjawabnya? Warning : Gaje, bad words, mature joke, ooc. Please review.


**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**BAD WORD WITHOUT CENSOR! For innocent minors, please click back! Out of character. Yaoi. Mature joke.**_

* * *

><p><strong>KATA YANG DILARANG<strong>

* * *

><p>Gelisah...<p>

Dia benar-benar merasa gelisah...

Ini semua gara-gara pak tua brengsek itu.

Sesosok anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun terlihat berjalan dengan tidak tenang menyusuri koridor gedung yang – dulunya – digunakan sebagai markas para penyelidik kasus Kira.

Wajah anak itu menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat berkonsentrasi, kedua alisnya menaut, sepasang mata merahnya mendelik serius.

Kenapa dia bisa begitu?

Begini ceritanya...

Sejam yang lalu, dia sedang mampir ke bar milik Paman Mello untuk minta selai karena selainya sudah habis, dan selai buatan Paman Matt sangat enak. Bagaimanapun, dia mendengar sesuatu di bar, sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti, dan itu membuatnya sangat gelisah karena kesal.

Dia, anak yang punya gen dua orang paling jenius di dunia, punya sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti!

Dia ingin bertanya pada kedua pamannya tentang itu, tapi melihat situasi menjadi kacau – yang melibatkan pistol, bom molotok, dan gas tidur – dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Karena dia cukup pintar untuk tidak melibatkan diri di tengah-tengah pertengkaran 'suami-istri' itu. Sori aja, dia masih sayang nyawa, walau dalam hati dia benar-benar ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam 'adu mulut' mereka.

Itulah sebabnya, sekarang dia berada dalam gedung milik orang-yang-disebut-ayah-nya, dia hanya punya satu pilihan.

Tanya orangtuanya.

0************************0

Aura dingin merambat di leher L, membuat lelaki berambut gelap itu merinding hebat. Dia menoleh, matanya yang menyipit tajam mencari-cari sekeliling dengan penuh curiga.

Dia mengenal sekali perasaan ini. Biasanya, dia tiba-tiba dilanda hantaman perasaan dimana aura dingin menusuk dicampur perasaan gelisah ditambah intuisi tajam dengan taburan keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya yang mengaduk menjadi satu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut...

...firasat buruk.

Dan biasanya pula, perasaan ini hanya muncul bila :

A. Light-kun menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil. «= example : Ingin melakukan olahraga terjun bebas, namun _harus _tidak memakai parasut karena itu namanya _**terjun bebas**_.

B. Datangnya Misa-san dengan membawa peralatan aneh bin mencurigakan yang akan digunakan dengan L sebagai kelinci percobaan. «= Padahal sudah lima tahun berlalu, tapi gadis itu masih dendam padanya gara-gara dia merebut pacarnya. Hhh... cewek yang jatuh cinta memang menakutkan, apalagi kalau itu cinta buta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

C. Anak laki-lakinya – cuih! – tersayang dalam masalah (yang sangat mustahil karena dia lebih banyak membuat 'masalah') atau dalam bahaya (WTF? Sebelum bocah iblis itu dalam bahaya, dia sudah membuat bahaya lebih dulu, bahkan lebih parah, lebih sadis, dan lebih tidak menguntungkan bagi sang korban «= karena L pernah mengalami).

L menggelengkan kepalanya, walau dari luar terlihat tenang, di dalam dia dalam mode panik tingkat delapan. Oh, shit! Jangan sampai pilihan terakhir yang terjadi! Menuruti Light-kun tidak masalah, menjadi guinea pig-nya Misa-san dia masih mampu, tapi jangan sampai harus meladeni anak itu!

"Ryuuzaki, kau kenapa? Sakit?" Suara lembut bagai malaikat bergema di telinganya. Dia menoleh, melihat 'istri'nya menatap khawatir ke arahnya, dibelakangnya juga terlihat wajah para penyelidik lainnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Wajahmu pucat. Kalau memang sakit, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu." lanjut Light, menyentuh bahu suaminya.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan yang menyesakkan tadi menghilang tanpa bekas, sebagai gantinya dia merasa tenang seperti mengambang dalam arus air.

Light-kun memang hebat bisa membuatnya begini.

Sang detektif terkenal itu menggelengkan kepala, dia mengambil cake yang diberikan oleh Light. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Dia lalu menatap melas ke arah Light. "Ngomong-ngomong, Light-kun-"

BLAM!

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar sangat keras di dalam ruangan yang hening itu. Mereka semua menoleh, melihat sosok anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun yang mendelik tajam ke arah mereka.

Mata L melebar.

Mustahil! Masa' pilihan terakhir yang akan terjadi?

Damn...

Light berjalan ke arah anak kecil itu sementara para penyelidik lainnya kembali bekerja, dia lalu membungkuk dan tersenyum lembut ke arah anaknya. "Ada apa kemari, Beyond-chan?"

Ekspresi Beyond perlahan-lahan berubah, dia menunduk, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat – sok – imut dan pemalu (yang membuat L melancarkan death glare ke arahnya karena sikapnya yang bikin muak itu).

"Anou... mama..." mulai Beyond dengan suara yang diimutkan-seimut-mungkin, membuat Matsuda yang mendengarnya langsung berubah menjadi fanboy yang menjurus ke otaku. "Beyond... ingin tanya sesuatu..."

(O.O) Astajim! Apa dia menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia cemberut ala moe?

Aaaaaaaarrrgh! ('/ ≥o≤ ) Silaaaaauuuu! Cahaya pink penuh bunga-bunga dan gerombolan pegasus menyerangku!

Light menatap anaknya terkejut, sangat langka sekali Beyond menanyakan sesuatu padanya, biasanya anak ini sudah mengetahui sesuatu sebelum mereka mengajarinya. Heck... bahkan sebelum mereka mengajarinya cara berjalan, anak ini sudah pintar lari.

[Author : Jadi ingat adik saya... ('-_-)a]

Senyum Light mengembang. Anak ini tetap saja masih kecil, ya. "Apa, Beyond-chan?" tanyanya riang.

"Apa maksudnya 'fuck'?"

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!

Light terdiam. L terdiam. Para anggota penyelidik yang hadir sontak berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan juga terdiam. Sang author pun terdiam menatap laptopnya.

Hanya ada tiga kata dalam bahasa inggris di pikiran mereka.

'_What the heck?'_

Alis Light berkedut. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Bisa ulangi lagi, Beyond-chan? Tadi mama kurang jelas mendengarnya."

Beyond mengangguk.

"Apa maksudnya 'fuck'?"

JDAAAAAAARRRR!

Light langsung tersentak dalam mode horor, keringat dingin mengalir deras di tubuhnya. L menyembur kue yang dia kunyah. Barang-barang yang dipegang para penyelidik berjatuhan. Dan kepala author langsung menghantam layar laptop, membuat sang laptop yang sudah 'hina' semakin terhina.

Bagaimana bisa anak ini mengetahui kata 'itu'? Kalau diingat-ingat, Beyond sering main ke bar milik Mello, apa dia dengar dari sana, ya?

"A-apa kau mendengar kata itu di tempat Mello?" tanya Light, keringat dingin semakin mengucur.

Beyond mengangguk. "Tadi ada pria tua yang benar-benar mabuk bilang itu ke perempuan yang mampir."

Bibir Light menekuk. Kata itu terlarang, apalagi jika digunakan pada perempuan. Dia tidak ingin anaknya kasar pada perempuan. "Dengar, Beyond-chan... itu kata yang sangat buruk, jangan pernah gunakan kata itu, terlebih lagi kepada cewek, mengerti?"

"Kata buruk?" tanya Beyond, menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Seperti kata-kata yang papa gunakan?"

Mendengar ini, Light langsung mendelik tajam (Kira mode on) ke arah L yang siul pura-pura tidak tahu.

Light kembali tersenyum ke arah Beyond. "Kau jangan pernah mengatakan kata itu, oke?"

"Jangan pernah?"

"Jangan pernah. Hanya orang dewasa yang mengatakan itu, dan itu pun hanya ketika mereka marah. Contohnya jika seseorang menghinamu dan kau marah, kau mengatakan itu." ujar Light, dengan hati-hati agar tidak semakin menambah keburukan dalam otak anaknya.

Beyond mengapit dagunya di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Hm... jadi aku mengatakan itu hanya jika aku marah, ya..."

Keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras. "Bu-bukan begitu... anou... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya..." Light menatap panik ke arah anaknya. "Pokoknya kamu jangan pernah mengatakan itu, mengerti?"

Beyond terdiam sesaat, alisnya mengerut serius, sebelum dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Light menghela nafas lega. Ada untungnya punya anak yang jenius.

Dia lalu merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik-tarik. Dia menoleh, melihat Beyond memandang riang ke arahnya.

"Mama, kita main, yuk!"

Light tersenyum, sebelum menepuk lembut kepala anaknya. "Maaf, Beyond-chan... mama sekarang lagi sibuk membantu papamu."

Beyond cemberut. "Tapi, mama..."

Light menggeleng. "Tidak tetap tidak." tolaknya, sebelum berbalik untuk membantu suaminya lagi.

Dia merasa begitu lega karena tidak harus menjelaskan yang macam-macam pada anaknya tentang kata 'itu'. Namun kelegaan itu hanya sebentar, karena...

"I NEED TO FUCK YOU, PAPA!"

Brrruuuuuuusssssh!

BRUK!

CRACK!

Lagi-lagi cake kesayangan L terbuang sia-sia. Light langsung jatuh (anime-style). Para penyelidik langsung jawdrop. Sedangkan author...

...tewas berlumuran darah akibat dari adu sundul dengan monitor kompi warnet.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!

'_WHAT IN THE NAME OF SATAN SPOUSE __DID HE SAY?'_

"A... ohok... apa..?" tanya L tidak percaya, terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

Beyond melancarkan death glare ke arah ayahnya. "Gara-gara kau, mama jadi tidak bisa main dengan Beyond, jadi I need to fuck you!"

Semuanya menatap penuh rasa horor ke iblis kecil itu.

What the hell? Rasa panik semakin menjalari Light – dan terutama L yang masih sesak nafas karena syok diancam 'ditusuk' oleh anaknya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Yah... dia tidak keberatan, sih, jika threesome-an, tapi Beyond masih sangat kecil!

[Other narators who read this fic : (sweatdrop) Kok, bisa yang dipikirin malah itu...]

Bagaimana bisa Beyond menggabungkan kata 'itu' dalam kalimat 'itu'?

Light lalu tersentak. Tunggu... Beyond mendengar kata itu di bar, kan? Dan Beyond tidak mengerti kata itu makanya dia menanyakannya padanya. Itu berarti...

"Beyond-chan... apa yang diucapkan dan dilakukan pria tua di bar itu?" tanyanya.

Beyond menelengkan kepalanya. "Pria itu mendekati perempuan yang baru masuk, lalu ditarik ke pojok tempat Beyond kebetulan duduk, terus dia bilang 'I need to fuck you, now!', dan perempuan itu mengangguk saja."

JDAAAAAARRRR! DUAAAAAARRRR!

Light menepuk dahinya sendiri. Itu benar-benar sangat berbeda dari apa yang dijelaskan olehnya tadi! Dan apa-apaan itu? Masa' ngajak cewek buat 'ehem'an siang bolong begini? Yang benar saja!

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Beyond berlari penuh amarah ke arah L.

"I'M REALLY NEED TO FUCK YOU!" teriak Beyond, membuat L pucat pasi dan langsung turun dari singgasananya untuk kabur.

Light melihat L yang lari secepat mungkin dengan Beyond - yang mengayun-ayunkan borgol berantai panjang – mengekorinya. Dia lalu menghela nafas.

Sepertinya hari ini akan terasa sangat panjang...

**See you in the next sequel...**

All : (sweatdrop)

Iblis Kira : (O.o) Astagfirullah, Light... anakmu benar-benar aneh.

Malaikat Light : (sigh)

Iblis Kira : (O.o) Lu juga super aneh. Masa' nggak keberatan threesome-an sama anak sendiri. Masih kecil, lagi.

Malaikat Light : ('-_-) Bodo amat, ah. (~_o) Btw, sejak kapan kau jadi ustad gitu? Biasanya yang kau ucapkan itu 'astajim', 'bujur buneng', 'the heck', dsb, bukan 'astagfirullah'.

Iblis Kira : (O.o) Sejak gw syok sama 'tragedi' ini.

Narator : (noleh ke Scarlet) Anywey, author-san. Kenapa fic ini tidak dimasukkan ke dalam 'Days'?

Author : (still blood bath) Saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini menjadi serial. Tapi, untuk yang "My lovely baby" dan "Nama" masih tetap di "Days" dan tidak akan saya pindahkan. (smile at readers) Fic ini masuk dalam Surprise series. Jika anda ingin membaca prequel-prequelnya, saya akan mendikte judul fic-ficnya.

1. Surprise.

2. L's Misery.

3. My Lovely Baby. «= Ada dalam kumpulan fic "Days"

4. Nama. «= Ada dalam kumpulan fic "Days"

5. Kata yang Dilarang.

Author : (bows) Dan tolong, bagi anak-anak dibawah umur yang tidak mematuhi peringatan yang telah di tulis, jangan adukan fic ini kepada orangtua anda sekalian. (smile) Terakhir, please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
